


Thunderstorm

by StarrySkied_Hunter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, This is just some feel good fluff, Thunderstorms, im writing chokehold i swear, so i wanted to share, there was a neat thunderstorm at my beach house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkied_Hunter/pseuds/StarrySkied_Hunter
Summary: Connor watches a distant storm, and is joined by his boyfriend





	Thunderstorm

The wind blustered his hair, the soft rumbling of thunder in the far distance. Connor's LED cycled blue as he watched the clouds roll across the sky, dark grey and towering, almost intimidating as they hovered over the Carolina Sounds. The sunset was fazed out by the wall of distant clouds, flashes of faint, pink lightning in the sky as they bounced from cloud to cloud like stepping stones, or struck the ground with the force of an earthquake. 

Gorgeous.

Connor felt himself smile. The natural world was truly something to behold, wildly beautiful and untamed, such a far cry from the cold, imposing order of Cyberlife’s facilities and programming. It's comforting in how untamed it is, somehow. Like a promise of the chaos of the universe that they were now a part of by sheer existence of their deviancy.

 

The sliding glass door behind him opened onto the deck and Connor turned to see who had decided to become his new companion in storm watching, breaking into a smile that reached his brown eyes when he saw who it was. 

Eyes as grey as the storm clouds overhead, blond, now windswept hair, a soft face with pale skin that Connor had grown accustomed to, could pick out details against that even the best  _ Which Twin Am I?  _ disguise couldn't possibly hope to cover -- He knew this to be true because he'd managed to correctly identify Daniel during one of the days he and Simon sought to joke around concerning their near identical models.

“Daniel.” He greeted fondly, to the smile on the other's face and the warm embrace that was offered against the cool wind.

“Watching the storm?” Daniel’s eyes roamed the sky behind Connor, the dark clouds backlit by the setting sun as they towered into the stormy sky.

“It's beautiful.” Connor murmured, already focused on nestling into the crook of Daniel's neck to sense the pulse of his regulator. “I love watching nature. It reminds me of how vast it all is. The world… how insignificant we are.”

A pause when Daniel pulled him closer with a concerned frown. Connor frowned in response to his boyfriend’s face. “Not… not in a bad way, just… how small humanity itself must be. How we’ll all become part of the world someday. Back to metal and dirt. Nothing in the universe is ever properly orderly, like Cyberlife was. There's always change. It's comforting.”

“... You've been hanging out with Josh  _ way  _ too much.” Daniel decided.

Connor laughed, bright and vibrant, and Daniel's answering laugh just made it fuller. Connor happily sank into his arms, still smiling against the synthetic skin of his partner’s neck. Daniel nuzzled him quietly, running his hand up and down his spine as they listened to the soft rolling of thunder just out on the water. There was some silent serenity about the experience, with the wind brushing through their hair, listening to the world turn and rumble just beyond them.

“... I feel so alive.” Connor murmured softly, the ever-present buzz of deviancy curling inside of him. He'd beaten his programming down over the many months following the revolution, had fought tooth and nail to recover Daniel. The two androids, in such a rocky state, almost didn't work out. Daniel was angry, Connor was impatient, neither knew much about the other beyond those harrowing minutes during Connor's first mission.

But slowly they unfurled, searched over one another with careful hands and found where they could hold and repair one another. Resentment became tolerance, tolerance became acceptance, acceptance to interest, to friends, to lovers. A burn slower than they'd hoped, but undeniably sliding towards a, thankfully, foregone conclusion.

Daniel made a quiet hum of agreement. Connor faded the skin on his face where it touched Daniel's neck and Daniel turned into him, shutting his eyes and returning the removal.

Alive.

They proved alive in the soft buzz of shared systems, Connor's  _ I want to kiss you  _ melding with Daniel's  _ Kiss me. _ Connor shifted as easy as breathing and drew Daniel into a kiss, dragging a hand through the gorgeous blond hair, brown eyes sliding closed. Daniel returned it almost immediately, the hand on Connor's back keeping him close. They moved away from the edge of the deck, tangled into each other, kiss after kiss of blooming white.

_ I love you.  _ Connor's systems murmured.  _ You mean the world to me, I love you. _

He got a chuckle in return, a soft  _ I love you too, Starshine. I'd end the world for you. _

_ You would? _

_ Always. _

Connor chuckled fondly into the kiss, pulling back a little, and Daniel growled playfully and pulled him in for more. That prompted a laugh.

_ Since when were you a dog? _

_ Oh shut up, kiss me. _

Connor snickered and complied with the request and just about then the grey clouds overhead finally burst into showers.

 

Both yelped and were soaked within seconds as they untangled to get inside and the inside of the house was  _ cold.  _ Connor's thermal regulator had a brief error trying to keep up with the temperature change as he shivered. Curse air-conditioning. Connor all but slammed the glass door shut as a loud rumble of thunder echoed across the water.

Daniel shook out his arms, running his fingers through wet hair as he glanced outside to the blackened sky. “... Wow. There was no warning for that.”

“There really wasn't.” Connor agreed breathlessly, and broke into another smile. They both really were soaked through and they looked so human, rain dripping off their hair and faces, beading on their skin. Daniel broke into a smile too and they embraced with little hesitation, nestling into each other. Connor traced Daniel's collarbone lovingly, almost reverently. “...You look so happy when you smile like that.”

“I am.” Daniel ran fingers through Connor's hair and pressed a kiss to his LED.

“I know, but more than usual happy.” Connor responded. “More alive happy.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“You'd better.”

A soft snicker. Connor felt his heart swell and he couldn't resist pressing another kiss to Daniel's lips. “Let's go down before the others get worried.”

“Right behind you.”


End file.
